


mornings like these

by greencactuses



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencactuses/pseuds/greencactuses
Summary: It was mornings like these when Shayne realized just how lucky he was to have Damien.The mornings when Shayne knew he was in love.





	mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ?? no lmao  
first smosh fic ?? yepp  
i orphaned my works from my old fandom and stopped writing because i wanted to,, get out,, but i'm back and boy i've got a buttload of shaymien drafts waiting to be finished and posted  
however i decided to post an unedited one shot written at 1am because !!! thats why  
so yeah uh enjoy ig ?

It was mornings like these when Shayne realized just how lucky he was to have Damien.

The mornings where Shayne would wake up, cuddled close to his boyfriend because he was _ just so warm _ . Damien would smile down at Shayne and press a kiss to his forehead, subsequently making Shayne’s heart melt. One of the two would crack a stupid joke, and they’d laugh with a certain lack of energy that could only be blamed on the current time of day.

The mornings where Shayne would slip out of bed, careful not to wake Damien who had fallen back asleep. He’d head out to their living room, curl up on the couch with a blanket, and pick up a book he had  _ more than likely _ already read. Not too long after he’d started reading, Shayne would hear the patter of sock-covered feet against their wood floors, and feel Damien sink into the couch beside him.

The mornings where Shayne couldn’t help but notice that between his messy hair and the way the sunlight poured through the window and onto his face, Damien was probably the most beautiful person Shayne had ever seen. Damien would notice Shayne staring, and although he caught Shayne staring every morning, he would blush. Shayne would close his book, set it on the coffee table, and pull Damien closer to him.

The mornings where Shayne would press a soft kiss to Damien’s jaw and Damien would card his fingers through Shayne’s hair. They’d exchange soft I love you’s and bask in the comfortable silence of the morning, neither of them wanting more. 

The mornings where Shayne thought that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life this way. Where being wrapped in each other’s arms was all either one of them could ask for.

The mornings when Shayne knew he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> oh um also im new to tumblr but my user is sshaymien (closest i could get to the real thing :/ ) and if you follow me i will most definitely probably follow you back so yeah !!!  
anywayy thank you for reading <3 i hope you liked it ?? and ill see yall soon maybe ??


End file.
